The End Or New Beginning
by mywayornoway
Summary: “And what about your Fire Whiskey and food?” asked Bob.“Bring it to my room.” And with that Harry Went upstairs to his room.


The End.. or a New Beginning

"And what about your Fire Whiskey and food?" asked Bob.

"Bring it to my room." And with that Harry Went upstairs to his room.

--------------------

Disclaimer: We don't own anything, if you want to sue all you will get is an alarm clock

-------------

A small black hair boy (age 17) sat up in his bed, and looked around. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. and there he saw it, his own reflection, but it looked so different then before, so empty, cold, and dark. Just two nights ago he destroyed the Dark Lord.

Flashback

Bodes laying around the Hogwarts grounds, curses glowed in the pitch black night. Right in the middle of field were Voldemort and Harry lock in a deadly battle. To the left was Draco Malfoy, or what was left of him anyway, killed for betraying the Dark Lord in battle. To the right were death eaters fighting the remaining Order Members.

Harry fell to avoid the Killing Curse and landed next to Draco's remained.

He Picked up Draco's wand and uttered the two words that put fear in every living soul besides the name Lord Voldemort.

"_Avada Kadava," _The dark lord dropped like a rock onto the ground. As soon as the Death Eaters saw that there leader was dead they gave up.

End Flashback

-----------------

_You see me now a veteran of a thousand psychic wars. I've been living on the edge so long. Where the winds of limbo roar. And I'm young enough to look at. And far too old to see. All the scars are on the inside. I'm not sure if there's anything left of me. Don't let these shakes go on. It's time we had a break from it. It's time we had some leave. We've been living in the flames. We've been eating up our brains. Oh, please don't let theses shakes go on. You ask me why I'm weary, why I can't speak to you. You blame me for my silence. Say it's time I changed and grew. But the war's still going on dear. And there's no end that I know. And I can't say if we're ever... I can't say if we're ever gonna to be free. Don't let these shakes go on. It's time we had a break from it. It's time we had some leave. We've been living in the flames. We've been eating out our brains. Oh, please don't let theses shakes go on. You see me now a veteran of a thousand psychic wars. My energy's spent at last. And my armor is destroyed. I have used up all my weapons and I'm helpless and bereaved. Wounds are all I'm made of. Did I hear you say that this is victory? Don't let these shakes go on. It's time we had a break from it. Send me to the rear. Where the tides of madness swell. And been sliding into hell. Oh, please don't let shakes go on. Don't let these shakes go on. Don't let these shakes go on._

-----------------

It was over in a blink of an eye, just like that. He killed. He killed the Dark Lord, the one that killed _his_ parents. He was now in his own mind a killer.

---------------

Last night everybody was celebrating except Harry. No one noted Harry was missing, that is no one alive. Nearly Headless Nick was the _only_ one that was looking for him. Harry was in the Room of Requirements. He was in a big black chair that looked four sizes too big, Staring at a news paper. **_HARRY POTTER, HERO OR KILLER?_**

"Don't think about it too much" said a voice that scarred Harry. It was Nearly Headless Nick. He was to the left of Harry. "You had to do what needed to do."

Harry threw the news paper in a fire pit that just appeared. He walked to DADA, grabbed a hand full of floo powder and went to the Leaky Cauldron. He came out of the fire and crash into a witch, who was too drunk to notice. He went up to the bar.

"Give me a bottle of fire whiskey and a plate of anything to eat!" Harry mumble under his hood.

"You look like a beggar." The bartender hissed back. "Show me some money!" Harry reached into his clock and grabbed a bag and tossed at at the bartender.

"Now give me a room for the night there is plenty there," Harry hissed at the annoying bartender.

"The name is Bob," the bartender stated. "And what can I call you?"

"Tom"

"And what about your Fire Whiskey and food?" asked Bob.

"Bring it to my room." And with that Harry Went upstairs to his room.

-----------------

_Will I see him on the TV. Preachin' 'bout the promised land. He tells me to believe in Jesus. And steals the money from my hand. Some say he was a good man. But Lord I think he sinned, yeah. Twenty-two years of mental tears. Cries a suicidal Vietnam vet. Who fought a losing war on a foreign shore. To find his country didn't want him back. Their bullets took his best friend in Saigon. Our lawyers took his wife and kids, no regrets. In a time I don't remember. In a war he can't forget. He cried "Forgive me for what I've done there. Cause I never meant the things I did". And give me something to believe in. If there's a Lord above. And give me something to believe in. Oh, Lord arise. My best friend died a lonely man. In some Palm Springs hotel room. I got the call last Christmas Eve. And they told me the news. I tried all night not to break down and cry. As the tears rolled down my face. I felt so cold and empty. Like a lost soul out of place. And the mirror, mirror on the wall. Sees my smile it fades again. And give me something to believe in. If there's a Lord above. And give me something to believe in. Oh, Lord arise. Sometimes I wish to God I didn't know now. The things I didn't know then. Road you gotta take me home. I drive by the homeless sleeping on a cold dark street. Like bodies in an open grave. Underneath the broken old neon sign. That used to read JESUS SAVES. A mile away live the rich folks. And I see how they're living it up. While the poor they eat from hand to mouth. The rich is drinkin' from a golden cup. And it just makes me wonder. Why so many lose, so few win. And give me something to believe in. If there's a Lord above. And give me something to believe in. Oh, Lord arise. You take the high road. And I'll take the low road. Sometimes I wish to God I didn't know now. The things I didn't know then. And give me something to believe in._  
------------------

Harry desisted to go down stairs before Bob came up to see if he was alright. He walked to the door to find Bob just about to knock.

"There is a missing student from Hogwarts and McGonagall thinks it could be you." Bob explained

"Tell McGonagall to fuck off," Harry hissed under his hood. "If she didn't care that I wasn't there last night, why should she care today." Before diapering with a load pop.

"Okay that was strange.." Bob said to himself before he went back down to the bar to pass along the message. "A black clocked figure looked depressed to me to tell you to.."

"If it is bad news I'll smack you so hard, you would have to take a muggle plane to find your brain." McGonagall warned.

"As i was saying he told me to tell you to '_Fuck off' _Oh please don't hurt me".

"If you see him contact me!"

"He also said '_If she didn't care that I wasn't there last night, why should she care today' _ wonder what that means."

"That boy is going to get himself killed." McGonagall muttered before she walked out of there.

Harry appeared at the _only _place that was never kind to him, the Dursely. Harry blasted the door open, (well what was left of it anyway) marched in, pointed his wand at Vernon.

"What the hell are you doing blasting my door into pieces," Vernon bellowed.

"Shut up," Harry hissed.

"Or what?"

"_Silencio!"_

"What was that for?" Dudley demanded

"Shut up you fat piece of shit," Harry hissed as he flicked his wand and Dudley and Vernon were hanging upside down.

Petunia who just came out of the kitchen, let out a scream that was silence by Harry. He flicked his wand again and Petunia was in the air with the two others.

"Now that taken care of, we are going to do some question and answer." Harry started. "Because you are at my whim, You will answer _all _my questions." He flicked his wand and removed a charm.

"Why should we answer your questions?" Dudley demanded.

"Good question. Here is your answer," Harry pointed his wand at Dudley "_"Crucio._" Dudley let out a blood curling scream. He lifted his wand and sat down on the couch. "Now that you saw what would happened if you don't answer lets begin." He flicked his wand and got a slice of pizza of the end table. "Now why did you starve me beat me and locked me up like a wild animal?"

"Fuck off," hissed Vernon.

"I'm sick of your bull shit."

"Get out of MY house."

"_Crucio._" Vernon let out a scream to match Dudley's.

"I hate your mother, then when she married that rich son of a bitch i hated her more then they got blown up you got put in my care." Petunia creed.

"What did I do to get a child hood like this?" Harry asked

"You were a freak." Vernon yelled.

"Temper, Temper, uncle. you don't want to die do you?"

"Freak."

"_Avada Kadava."_ Harry yelled. "I guess he died now."

Three hours later Harry walked out, and all three Dursely were dead.

Back in Knocturn ally Harry ran into Peter.

"Please don't hurt me" Peter begged.

"Get up you worthless swine." Harry demanded.

"Ye- yes sir!"

"Are there any more Death Eaters left?"

"yes... but..."

"Bring them to me. Tell them there is..."

afullmetalwar: the end. Read and review it's a different twist, yes i know. but it makes you think were he'll go next. What he would do.

mywayornoway: You sit your ass back down and finish.

afullmetalwar: I already said the end.

mywayornoway: SIT DOWN!

afullmetalwar: but... its make them think. what might happen. Harry could turn them in or he could become a new dark lord.

mywayornoway: tell me what happens next.

afullmetalwar: got five bucks? (mywayornoway hand a five dollar bill to afullmetalwar) Harry (room turns black) hay what happened?

Harry's Voice: _Avada Kadava._ (flash of green light. then the lights turn back on)

mywayornoway: NOOO! Now I'll never know.

Harry: The end.


End file.
